Nikura Meets Dark Samus
by King Codrian Drasil
Summary: What happens when the evil dopplegangers of two world-and-galaxy-renowned heroes hook up? Now's your chance to find out! Dark SamusXOC. Rated T, just to be safe.


_Nikura: 20  
>Dark Samus: 21 *human years*<em>

It was morning. The worst time of the day. Normally, I'd be up, planning my revenge against that raven-haired pest Ashura, but today, I didn't feel like it. Lately, something has been wrong with me, and I wasn't my sinister self. It was like something was missing in my life. Right now, I just wanted to sleep the day away, but I knew I couldn't; there was the chance that something would happen in my favor. So I decided to get up and prepare for the day...

Soon, I got dressed in my normal attire, an outfit similar to the goody-goody original's except in a reverse color shceme, and left my lair. I then headed out into the nearby town to see if there was any havoc worth wreaking. I was in an alley near the square when I met... _her_... a woman with white hair, which was tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes that had black scleras. She wore a black jacket and pants, a blue tee, and black shoes. "Well, I was lucky enough to reform after the explosion of Phaaze, but now I have to find a power source that matches phazon, so that I can take over this world..." she said in a sinister and, quite frankly, sexy voice. Wait. "Sexy"? I wasn't supposed to have emotions, yet I could feel my heart beat faster than normal.

Soon, she turned to me, now wearing a threatening expression. "Who are you, and what are you doing following me?" she exclaimed, now readying what appeared to be an Aura Sphere. It seemed she could use Aura. No, I could sense something... off about it, like it was alive. Nevertheless, I took a defensive stance, not wanting anyone to interfere with my plans. Soon, I readied a Dark Aura Sphere. But I was too late, for her attack hit me first. Oddly, though, it didn't hurt... in fact, I felt... like I was gaining power from it! This, for some reason, intrigued the woman. She then stepped back. "Who... are you, and how can you resist the Phazon's poisonous effects?" she asked, now in a curious tone. "You wish to know? My name is Nikura Ketchum, the one who will plunge this world into darkness!" I introduced proudly.

"Hmm... an ambitious one... I like it..." the woman purred. Wait, why was she purring? "I am Dark Samus. I wish to turn this planet into a new Phaaze, and spread Phazon throughout the universe!" Now, my heart was beating faster than it was after I saw her! "Ya know, you've got potential. I like it..." she added in a seductive tone. Was she toying with me, or was this for real? Soon, she leapt to the roof of the building next to us. Before she ran off, she told me one thing; "Meet me atop this building! Tonight at Eight o' clock, Earth time!"

Back at my homebase, I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Why did my heart beat so rapidly this morning?' I pondered to myself. 'And why just around her? Am I... attracted to her? No! I was created to be an emotionless killer!' A short pause. 'Then again, I _did_ kill Team Rocket, so I'm free to do as I please..." I then took a glance at my clock, which read 12:30 PM. "Hmmmm... maybe I will meet her tonight..." I said to myself.

It was 7:59 at the building that Dark Samus told me to meet her at. I was now in a white button-up, which I left unbuttoned, a black undershirt, a dark-grey tie, white pants, and black shoes. "Is she even gonna show?" I pondered aloud. That minute, I got my answer. There she was, in a black dress and shoes. She had even let her hair down. "Is this... how humans dress for these kinds of things? I don't see what the big deal is..." Dark Samus said to herself aloud. "So, you're not human?" I asked her, which got her attention. "Well, I guess you know I'm not human. Guess I'll have to-" she began, but I soon cut her off. "Hey. I'm not exactly human either. Granted, I was created from the DNA of a human, but I'm not human." I told her.

"Good. I thought I was gonna have to kill you." she responded as she approached me. What was she planning? Soon, she was right in front of me. That's when she grabbed a hold of my face. "Now hold still..." she told me as she inched her face close to mine. I did what shee said, but still had my hands charged with Dark Aura in case she tried something funny. That's when it happened... she planted her lips onto mine! I was shocked, to say the least, but for some reason, I liked the kiss. Soon after, I returned it. After a minute, we broke apart for air. "You know, if we're both out to plunge the planet into darkness, then I don't see a reason why we shouldn't team up. Besides... I could use an attractive mate like you..." Wait. Mate? For a moment, I thought I wasn't ready for a queen. But I was. Soon, we began to make out again.

Looks like I was right; something _did_ happen in my favor...


End file.
